Mobile devices currently require manual changes to configuration settings so as to fit the user's situation. For example, when entering a meeting or performance hall, a user typically needs to silence their mobile device alerts to avoid interrupting the event. Users frequently forget to do so. This often leads to the disruption and annoyance of other attendees and embarrassment to the user.